


Cute

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Idk don't expect any plot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You weren't where you were supposed to be, that's for sure.





	Cute

You woke up in a wholly deserted place, truly an ungracious place to find yourself. However, you were quite more concerned with the fact that you  _weren't_ at home, sleeping peacefully in bed.

'I'll wake up eventually' you mused to yourself, sitting with your legs crossed and waiting patiently. 

Behind you, you heard light foot steps slowly padding your way.

You jumped up with a start and turned to face the stranger.

"Oh my... relax, I'm not here to hurt you. I am..  Belial"

You stood there dumbfounded as you stared at the tall man who sported wings and an... interesting outfit to say the least. He bowed his head slightly, with his left hand over his heart, his right hand outstretched to you, and an ostensible demure smile on his face.

"O-oh, um, Hello..." You started, apprehensively. You didn't know if it was alright to introduce yourself considering you didn't even know the man, but you didn't even know where you were.

In three long strides he came forward and cupped your cheek.

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet you. Now why don't we get started?"

"Wait wha-"

Your words were cut off by Belial gently pushing you to the ground and leaning over you. "I mean, you're here for a reason aren't you? Perhaps this is a manifestation of your desires hm?" A mischievous smile crossed his face as he ground his hips into yours, already hard.

A loud gasp escaped you, one that you tried to muffle with the back of your hand.

Above you, a soft laugh vibrated through his chest. "You're so cute... why would you deny me such an adorable sound?"

You looked up at him flustered and unable to form any coherent speech.

He laughed again and dipped his head between your head and shoulder, licking and sucking at the tender skin of your neck, and grinding down on you again in the process.

This time you moaned a little louder, your head turning to the opposite side, inadvertently giving him more access to your neck.

"You're so... responsive to me. I truly can't get enough. Keep indulging me like this and I'll give you unimaginable ecstasy."

You began to tire of him having so much control over you, so you pushed back, roughly pushing your hips up against his, and pulled him down for a kiss. 

He huffed through his nose softly, amused. He leaned further into you, one hand holding his weight and the other gently squeezing at your waist. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, opening a single eye just to see your reaction.

Your face contorted into one of pleasure, and you kissed back with just as much vigor. Belial finally separated from you and looked down at you with a wicked grin.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" He says, flipping over so that he's on his back and you're straddling him.

"Yes, I'm going to have so much fun with you... and about where you are... I brought you here."

 

 

 


End file.
